Love is Magic
by Rainbow Starz
Summary: After all the mane 6 has left our lives, a new pony named Alex has set adventures and learns the true meaning of friendship and love. She's a shy little pony but an alicorn, she can be hyper and shy at the same time, and opens herself even more when she meets her crazy pony friends! OCs lots of them!


Days in Equestria has changed a lot, all of the mane six has change their ways, Twilight has locked herself to her house again continually studying magic spells, Rarity has went to Canterlot to pursue her designing career, Pinkie Pie has become partners with DJ-PON3 traveling together for parties, Applejack has been too busy being in charge of Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy is a vet now, she's been taking care of animals, and Rainbow Dash has become a Wonderbolt, her dream came true and she's a leader now.

But today we are not going to be talking about their lives; we're going to focus to a new pony, Alex, as the story starts now…

Alex's P.O.V.

Oh my Celestia! The princess has sent me a letter! I wonder what's about? Well duh, I have to open it. As I opened the letter I read it quickly and carefully. It's a letter informing me that I have to move to Ponyville. I wonder why…? Well, better start packing then..

If you wonder that if I have any friends here in Canterlot, I don't I'm anti-social, I'm too afraid to talk to them, just shy…Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My names Alex, I'm an Alicorn, which is rare for me to be, my coat color is sky blue and my eye color is hunter green, my mane color is brown with red highlights…

Though I'm kinda lonely here in Canterlot but it's my fault anyway but I don't care, I already finished packing anyway and it's late time for me to go to bed…

Next Day…

I woke up earlier today in case the royal guards comes very earlier today, immediately after breakfast, I hear their neighs indicating me that they're ready to take me in Ponyville..

…

…

Now that I arrived in Ponyville, I see everypony happier than in Canterlot, I went looking for my new home and then I saw it, the princess told me she made it ready for me to continue doing my job as a musician, as I enter my home I'm surprised that she made spacious with various instruments I use, guitars, violins, piano, etc; I was very happy with this!

As I unpacked my bags, I became bored so I use a spell to take a keyboard outside with its stand, when it's ready to play, I start playing 'Someone Like You by Adele', then I started singing after a while, after I finished I heard a lot of claps and cheers, I'm starting to blush a lot, it's my first time a crowd came and cheered for me.

An anonymous male orange colt walk up to me, "Hi! My names Ernie, I noticed that you're new to here in Ponyville right?", I nod slowly, "Well certainly you feel lonely also, it's okay I did too, hey by any case do you play guitar and what's your name?", "My n-name is A-Alex, and y-yes I play guitar," I shyly said, "By anytime can you give me a lesson for it?" said Ernie, I nod, "J-just meet me here a-again, E-Ernie…" I said, "Sure! Glad to have you as a friend, Alex…" he said as he left, his appearances was a Pegasus with a bright orange coat while his mane is sleek gray with brown highlights and spiky, he has red eyes, he seems kinda like me but not shy, hmm…

It's not even afternoon yet, so I used the same spell like I used the last time, to bring back the keyboard, I always wanted to go to Cloudsdale to see a bunch of Pegasus ponies to see how are they like. So I spread my wings preparing to go there for the first time, as I went flew up there, I accidently crashed on to a colt, "Yo! Watch where you're going!" he said angrily, I looked at him "I'm sorry that I crashed on to you, I didn't mean…" I said, "Whatever…" as he flew away.

Grr! What a big jerk he is! He needs to know nopony here is perfect and will do accidents, what a big meany he is for being like that! Though….he is kinda…cute…, he was obviously a Pegasus with a green coat and he's also buff, he has dark brown eyes and mane with red highlights. I'll meet him again someday…

I wanted to go home immediately cause I was too sleepy now, it's almost night anyway, I flew to home and entered inside started using a spell to prepare my bed and food. I'm hungry also so yeah… I kinda enjoyed the day a lot, though that guy was a jerk face I don't mind him, it was to tiring so…night night.

…

…

I woke up a bit late so I decided to skip breakfast and take a stroll at Ponyville just to get to know the place, I saw Ernie and he asked me if he could hang out with me, this could strengthen our friendship so I agreed…

"So what bands do you like Alex?", "Umm, I like Slipknot, Hollywood Undead, Deuce, Linkin Park, I kinda also like techno or dubstep…" I said without being shy, "Hey I like Slipknot also!" said Ernie, "That's cool!" I said

It's nice to know that Ernie has something similar to me, yay~, I kinda wanted to go to Cloudsdale again, so I asked Ernie, he agreed to take me there and to introduce to some things there…

As we fly up there he shows me where the weather is made, how the rainbows are made, I kinda tasted it and it tasted sooooo spicy!

I saw Ernie wonder off to see new thing I guess he never saw so I began to wonder around also…

I then saw the jerk from last time, "Oh look at the clutz she's over here again!" he said, "Leave me alone I'm not here to bother you…", "Pshh whatever at least I'm not a clutz like you."

Grr! That's it, I gathered all off my confidence and said "Grr, I don't even know you're name and you're bothering me, start respecting me you stupid Pegasus!, "Well how bout' this, my name is Rafael, and look who's talking being stupid and shy!, then he laughed.

Ok this is making so so soooo angry now! So I use a magic spell and moved three clouds and threw it at him, "Ugh!", "Next time don't mess with me, hmph!" I said.

I flew away very fast and I screamed for Ernie that I wanted to go home, so now I flying home to Ponyville with Ernie…

"Hey Alex, I've noticed your horn and wings are larger than normal, why is that?"

I…had….no idea.

"I dunno, I guess it's cause I'm an alicorn, they are very rare, actually they're only four, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and me..., they have larger wings and horns also…", "Hmm…"

We arrived at Ponyville and we went in our separate ways, I went to bed I'm too tired anyway haha, I'm always tired…

But that Pegasus, Rafael, something from him is making me think that he's depressed of something…but still he didn't have to bully me!

Ugh, I don't wanna think about him goodnight!

…

…

Again I took a stroll in the morning without eating breakfast heck I didn't eat anything yesterday…I don't care that guy is making me to upset.

Apparently, I was too much in my thoughts I crashed in to a purple Unicorn.

"Oops, I'm very sorry!" I said quickly getting up hoping he won't bully me.

"Oh its okay it was by accident, hey you seemed new here in Ponyville, what's your name?" he said, "Umm, my name is Alex, how bout' you?" I said being friendly, "My name is Jayson! You seemed having many thoughts in your head when you crashed in to me, wanna talk about it?" he said

Jayson is a dark purple unicorn with glasses, he has long black and red mane but his tail is short, he seems a nice guy.

"Oh it's nothing, if you want to know it's going to be a long story…" I said sadly, "It's okay we could go to a restaurant you can explain your problem to me!" he said, "…Thanks…"

We arrived at the restaurant and we ordered drinks for us and he offered to pay for both of us, as we get our drinks I tell him how l am since I'm new here to Ponyville and how I met Ernie and how Rafael was bullying me…

"Oh that must be upsetting for you Alex, but you must be strong, maybe someday he might be your friend…" he said with sympathy

Yeah…maybe…

Jayson and I left the restaurant and he offered me to take me home, apparently he made me happy again, I told him I'll try to talk out to Rafael, he agreed and gave me his luck.

I flew to Cloudsdale again and saw him sitting on a cloud then he spotted and flew over me he was about to tease but then I interrupted him in time, "Look whatever I did I'm sorry ok for both things…", he smirked at me, "Oh are you being a little wussy, awww no wonder you're so little, wanting me to stop bothering you~~"

That really annoyed me A LOT!

"Oh my Equestria that's it!" I used the same magic spell on him again by throwing three clouds at him again; I didn't care if I hurt him he's a major meanie!

I flew home again and I saw that I received a letter from Princess Celestia, which made me feel better; getting letter from a princess makes me very happy.

She just wants me to write her how am I doing here in Ponyville, so I decided to start writing for her:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm been doing fine, I've met two friends their names are Ernie and Jayson; both are very sweet and fun! Though I met another guy who's being a bully to me his name is Rafael, I tried to apologize to him but he decided to keep on bullying me, even worse, which kinda pissed me off so much I threw clouds at him, though I kinda feel bad for doing that to him but he never should've pissed me off and the first place maybe the next time I'll try to control myself and he should stop making me mad…

Sincerely,

Alex


End file.
